No, the Devil went down to Tokyo
by Genghis Khan
Summary: Hey, it's back up. The Yami cast does "The Devil went down to Georgia" re-edited and revised, not in script form. It was hard, but please read and review! Danka!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own so please don't sue….Fucking Kangaroos.

Plot: none

Briefing: Yami no Matsuei cast does "Devil went down to Georgia". This was taken down so I re-did it. Also, this is not really my style of writing….0.o yeah.

* * *

Watari was playing with his satellite radio one day in side his lab. He was trying to find a station that was, 'owl friendly', seeing as 003 didn't take kindly to hard music. He was twiddling with the dial when he found an American channel. Not just was it American, it was western American. 003 seemed not to care that much and settled down.

About 30 minutes after he'd sat down and started to work, a real funky kind of song came on. He blinks, understanding it was something between the devil and a boy with a fiddle. He blinked, and rushed to his Computer. Leaving chemicals on a burner of course. He typed in the title and looked for a song to pirate off.

After 90 minutes of translating English, he found the song, downloaded it, burned a CD and was out to a theatre to have the whole cast sing it, in non-scripted form. He was brilliant, take that Einstein.

* * *

Tatsumi was sitting blankly in his desk, filling forms, balancing the check books. You know the normal Tatsumi crap that goes down. When, a letter (baring the Earls seal) came fluttering into his office. The message it contained is as below:

_Dear Secretary Tatsumi:_

_Please allow, Tsuzuki-kun, Terazuma, Wakaba-chan, Kurosaki, Watari and yourself to join me at the Gestapo Theatre._

_Yours truly,_

_The Earl_

Tatsumi eyed the letter, trying to find some fault with it. Letting all his workers off would cost money, time, and did anyone remember last time they were with the Earl? Tsuzuki got sucked into a book. Oh well, he rubbed his glasses. Might as well get it over with, walking out of his office, he called for a meeting.

Wakaba looked up from her paper work giggling. Terazuma huffed and looked up, Watari ran in with his Scientist goggles on his forehead, soot covering him except where the goggles would have been. Hisoka arrived dragging a whining Tsuzuki behind him. Now they were all gathered for his announcement.

"The Earl has invited us to join him at a theatre today. You will all be going. It starts at 3:00 pm. If you're late, then I'll take away next months pay check. Is that clear?" he asked, pushing up his glasses. No one dared say no, the threat of loosing what little pay they had was quiet enough to get them too go. Tsuzuki of coarse was now pumped for 3:00 to arrive.

Everyone dispersed into their offices. Hisoka now would have to put up with a very excited inu-Tsuzuki, as well as a hyped up Watari. Terazuma was now stuck with Wakaba who was going on and on about how fun it would be.

* * *

Hijiri was once again getting his eyes check out by the doctor. Only this doctor scared him, he didn't know why, maybe it was the whole, "you look like the kid" thing. He was excited for that appointment to end though. You see, he had just got an invitation from Tsuzuki that there was too be a musical play and they should see it together.

"Well, it seems you cornea has fitted in very nicely with the rest of your eye." The doctor said, rolling around in his swivel chair to face Hijiri. Hijiri shivered and looked back at the doctor, who in returned grinned.

"I'll see you to the door Minase-san." And with that the two left, take the stairs to the double doors. Hijiri bowed to the doctor, issuing a thank you and walking away quickly.

Muraki smirked, the boy was off in a hurry, and perhaps Minase knew his doll. Well, he must too be off; his beloved Tsuzuki had sent him a letter. Packing and leaving a trail of wooed nurses in his wake.

* * *

When will the singing start? Who's really calling the shots? How will Muraki take to Hijiri? What are you expect to happen? Where are these questions going?

Find out when ever I update…love y'all! Peace!

GKOTC


	2. Where was the Song yo?

Disclaimer: Second verse, same as the first, A little bit poorer and a whole lot worse: DON'T SUE DON'T SUE I AM TO POOR. I also don't own anything…

* * *

Tatsumi led the group to the theatre in which they were to accompany the Earl in seeing some sort of musical. Gestapo Theatre was a weird kind of theatre. The name was weird, the design (it was shaped like a weird cookie cutter) was funky, and to top it all off it wasn't showing anything and was a little…spooky. Tsuzuki was bouncing all over the place, nearly running over passerby's and other innocent bystander's. Hisoka was at his wit's end trying not to smack the other Shinigami upside the head, and Watari was way behind the group, writing random things down.

"'SOKA!!!!!!" Tsuzuki wailed, as he saw an identical pair of jade eyes (matching that of his partner), peer around the corner of the theatre.

"Tsuzuki?"

"HIJIRI!!!!!!" Tsuzuki yelled, doing a Nalla impression. Both ran up to each other and huggled. Hisoka glared, Tatsumi blink, and Watari just took more notes.

"Hi Hisoka!!!" Hijiri replied hugging the other boy, Tsuzuki beamed at the sight.

"Get off of me…now." Hisoka replied, surprisingly cool and collected. Watari poked around.

"We best not be late, I would hate to keep the Earl waiting." He announces, opening the one of the double doors.

"This is so exciting! Isn't it Hajime-chan?!" Wakaba exclaimed, bouncing into the building.

"…"

* * *

Everyone was met by a grand sight. There was a high ceiling, almost in a dome shape. The stage was set very plainly with Crimson velvet curtains, as well as a giant chandelier. In the wings were the high seats, everyone turned when they heard clapping. A child was sitting on a chair in the middle of the stage, its eyes were wide and a grin was centered on its face. Pink hair framed its face as it rose to its feet.

"Welcome human Shinigamis as well as human of the living world." The voice called, but the voice sounded like that of a million voices all squashed into a small body. "You have come to sing a western song that suits this division's work. I ask you do you best and not kill the other participants in this production."

"How do you know we'll do what you ask?" Tatsumi asked, shadows flickered through the room.

"I will pay you greatly, please; I was assigned to have this song sung. Do not complicate it." It replied, eyes glowing amber. Tatsumi was more than ok with the plan.

"My all means go ahead!" he nodded, pushing everyone on stage, Hisoka was trying to get out of his grip.

"WOW Tatsumi! We get to sing!" Tsuzuki cried! Bouncing up in front of everyone, Hijiri blinked. The child grinned at the boy.

"And you Hijiri will be playing you violin. I hope there is some way I can repay you as well." It answered, before the question was asked. "But now I will give you the music and let you look it over."

With that all said, the child left the sheets of music the place where it had been standing. Hijiri picked them up and looked over them.

"This shouldn't be too hard." He called out loud, Tsuzuki read over them and pondered.

"Who's to be the devil?" he asked, blinking. Hisoka glared.

"If you read the whole thing, baka, you would see that the devil is someone we have yet to meet." Hisoka snapped, swapping him with the script. Tsuzuki tried unsuccessfully to dodge out of the way while Watari beamed and pointed to Tatsumi what parts was for whom, bugging Tatsumi to no end.

"We should rehearse." Hijiri pointed out, earning an ohhhhhhh comment from Tsuzuki as well as a glomp.

* * *

Watari got up in front of the stage and started the song right off. He was leaning on Tatsumi (they were back to make, think team Rocket). It was lovely to listen too, his voice echoing through the theatre.

"The devil went down to Tokyo; he was looking for a soul to steal. He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind and he was willin' to make a deal." He sang, with unmistakable accuracy. Tatsumi pushed his glasses up and looked at the audience.

"When he came upon this young man playing a fiddle and playin' it hot the devil jumped up on a gravestone hump and said," Tatsumi was suddenly cut off. A man dressed in white jump onto the gravestone.

"MURAKI!!!" They yelled. Everyone ready too jump him but the reminder of what would happen if they did. Muraki bowed and started to join them.

""Boy let me tell you what: I bet you didn't know it but I'm a fiddle player too-"

"WOW Muraki! I never knew that!" Tsuzuki cried, Muraki winked, causing both Tatsumi and Hisoka to hit Tsuzuki. "oi!"

"And if you care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you." He grinned, jumping off the tombstone and walking around Hijiri who was finishing Devil's Trill. Hijiri's eyes bugged when he figured out who it was. "Now you play a pretty good fiddle boy-"

"It's not a Fiddle" Hijiri protested.

"That's what it's called in the script! Stick with it!" Hisoka snapped, glaring at Hijiri as well as Muraki. Hijiri stuck out his tongue and allowed Muraki to continue.

"But give the devil his due. I'll bet a Shinigami of old gold against your soul.'Cause I think I'm better than you." And with that, Muraki snatched Tsuzuki (gone inu on the whole cast) and wrapped him up and snuggled him. Hisoka fumed and Hijiri snapped.

"Well my names Hijiri, and it might be a sin!" but he was pushed aside by Hisoka suddenly.

"And he'll take your bet 'cause he's the best there's ever been!" Hisoka snapped.

"Johnny you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard" Tatsumi sang.

"It's not a fiddle!!" Hijiri protested.

"'Cause hell's broke loose in Tokyo, and the devil deals the cards. And if you win you get this whiny 'suki made of gold  
But if you lose the devil gets your soul." Watari finished up, leading them into an interlude.

"The Devil opened up his case, and he said." Tatsumi paused and waited for Muraki to open his case.

"Hey! I wondered where I put that!" he said, pulling out a long knife. Everyone fell over, and someone hit him with a book.

"Say the line so we can finish this." A man snapped. He was wearing a kimono as well as wielding a katana. Muraki sighed and continued singing his part.

"I'll start this show!" and he looked at his fingers.

"And blood dripped from his finger tips as he rosined up his bow. And he pulled the bow across the strings and it made an evil hiss. And a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this." Watari sang, pointing at the man wielding the weapon, whom, in return just sat down and smoked his pipe glaring at Watari. Watari fell to his knees and cried.

"Come on Oriya!! You're gonna make me loose." Muraki chided, moving his finger back and forth. Oriya rolled his eyes and started to play.

"AWAA OISD AOOAOOSI ISDIDIDIAOAOOO AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" was the noise the two made. Oriya was DEFFINATELY better than Muraki.

"When the devil finish-" Terazuma mumbled into the mike. He had been holding back Hisoka and Hijiri from Muraki for awhile now.

"Hijiri said!" Wakaba finished as Terazuma was stepped on by an crazed Hijiri, Hisoka turned and apologized.

"Well you're pretty good ol' son! But sit down in that chair right there-" he too was cut off by Hisoka who tackled him and shouted at Muraki. "And let me show you how it's done!"

Hisoka, Watari, Tatsumi, Wakaba, and Terazuma sand the chorus, "Fire on the mountain, run boys run Devil's in the house of the Juva Kint. Chickens in the bread pan picking out dough. Granny does your dog bite? No, child, no!"

"The Devil will bow his head because he got his ass beat." Oriya commentated, almost unsheathing his katana because Muraki would not hand over Tsuzuki. "And he WILL lay the Shinigami on the ground at their feet."

Muraki begrudgingly let Tsuzuki go to the two boys, who whapped at him as he tried to touch him again.

"I know where you live boy." Muraki grumbled to Hijiri who in turn yelled at him.

" Hijiri said, 'DEVIL JUST COME BACK IF YOU EVER WANNA TRY AGAIN" Hisoka joined in on the next line.

"WE TOLD YOU ONCE YOU SON OF A BISKET EATER I'M THE BEST THERE'S EVER BEEN!!" and Hijiri played and Hisoka sung: Fire on the mountain, run boys run. Devil's in the house of Juva Kint. Chickens in the bread pan, picking out dough  
Granny does your dog bite? No, child, no."

And with that, the song was over. In the audience was, Byakko, Sazaku, Touda, SohRyu, Genbu, Rikugou, Kijin, Tenkuo, Taimou, Kouchin, Daion, Shiisa, Kurikara RyuOh, Kaneo, Saya and Yuma. Everyone was clapping and standing. Muraki and Oriya had slipped away before Sazaku had gotten a hold of them, while Kurikara was just grumbling.

And there, is where I'll leave you. Yes, Tatsumi got his money, but it was barely enough to cover the cost and damages that Terazuma and Tsuzuki did to half the city. Hisoka and Kurikara got into a maturity fight that was broken up and then re-started by Kijin. Touda just watched as Sazaku defended Tsuzuki in an all out battle. Tatsumi was trying to get away from Watari's experiments while Wakaba was trying to pin Terazuma with fuda.

* * *

Ok, that was when Nalla was meeting Simba for the first time in over a long period of time, you know…after she pinned him and backed off.

Kijin is a psycho child. I mean shivers he is. And His father is SohRyu and his little sister is Tenkuo huggles Tenkuo soo cute!!! coughs ok…KURIKARA KICKS ASS!!! Touda and Byakko forever!! And Kurikara and Kijin so have something going on.

Please read and Review! beams


End file.
